


Three Boys One Choice

by Nienne_The_Archer



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 17:52:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15668256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nienne_The_Archer/pseuds/Nienne_The_Archer
Summary: I want to start by saying I wrote this years ago. I reread it and eh... I will maybe make changes to this to make it more up to my current standards, but for now here it is. It was originally posted on Luna.





	Three Boys One Choice

A yawn escaped the mouth of a sleepy 18 year old girl, her pink locks sticking out in various directions. She sat up in her futon and rubbed her eyes. Peering outside the makeshift house, her eyes fell on a dark silhouette gracing the cliff overlooking the forest.

Sakura smiled knowing the Sai was sketching something again. She imagined his artistic hands moving like clockwork against the canvas. She quickly got dressed, eager to see what today had inspired the young artist to draw. Rushing out of the house, however, she was stopped when she spotted a second young man. His bright orange jumpsuit hard to miss. "Naruto..." her voice trailed off. The blonde ninja was training fiercely, his brow shining with sweat and his hands covered with scratches. He looked at a nearby tree and charged at it, running straight up the trunk.

Sakura paused and remembered the days they had trained to climb trees this way. She remembered the happier days of Team 7, days when Sasuke had still been with them. Her heart squeezed at the thought of Sasuke, the boy she had confessed her feelings to before he left. She had been so in love with him she had rashly asked Naruto to bring him back, causing more pressure on Naruto to finish this mission. She turned back to Naruto, who was seated on a branch looking saddened. "No doubt he's thinking of Sasuke too," she said quietly to herself. She watched his pained expression just a moment more before her heart squeezed again.

Sakura turned away from Naruto, too depressed by his heartbreaking expression to remember why she had bothered to come out in the first place. Sad and her eyes downcast, Sakura ran into a hard body before her. "I'm sorry I wasn't looking where I was going..." she apologized, bowing to the person before her. When the person failed to reply, she picked her head up quite agitated. "Hey! I said I was sorry you know!" She shouted, before realizing that Sai stood in front of her. "Oh, it's just you," she said flatly. Sai stared at her for a moment. "Why were you making such an ugly facial expression?" he asked bluntly.

Sakura was taken aback by his comment regarding her expression. "You know, no matter how many times something rude comes out of your mouth it always manages to surprise me!!" She said yelling and attempting to punch Sai in the face. Sai grabbed her hand before it connected with his cheek, unfazed by her struggling. "That's not what I meant. I mean, that expression... It didn't look good on you, but you looked deep in thought about something. What would cause someone to have such an expression?" he asked her, releasing her fist. Sakura looked up at him surprised. "It... It's personal," she said, casting her gaze to the side. Sai observed her for a bit. "Is it about Sasuke again?" he asked knowingly. Sakura looked up at him angrily. "No! It's about Naruto!!" she said defensively. Sai's gaze widened just a bit, as Sakura covered her mouth quickly, blushing.

"You're worried about him aren't you, Sakura?" Sai asked genuinely curious. Sakura looked up at him all embarrassment wiped from her face. "Of course I am! He's my teammate!" she exclaimed, her teal orbs looking straight into his dark ebony ones. She still couldn't wrap her mind around what he must thinking right now, he was still a mystery to her. Then there it was, his fake smile, tightly placed on his pale, handsome face. "He's lucky," he said before walking away.

Sakura took a minute to understand his words, a pale blush forming on her face. "What could he mean by that? He couldn't mean that could he? No, this is Sai we're talking about here, but..." she thought, gears turning in her head. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't even sense the presence of a certain knuckle-headed ninja behind her. "HEY SAKURAAA!!!" he called excitedly to her, causing her to jump. "I heard you yell my name a few minutes ago. What's up?" he asked a broad smile on his face. She turned around stiffly, a glare emit on her face. "You scared me half to death you idiot!" she cried her hand forming into a fist. However, Sakura stopped herself from hitting Naruto, thinking back to her conversation with Sai only moments ago. Instead she smiled at him and offered him her hand. "Say Naruto, why don't we go have breakfast together? I bet you're really hungry."


End file.
